Zala
| jva = Rin Mizuhara (eps 103-104), Yuko Tachibana (eps 107+, Movie 8) | 4kids eva = Bella Hudson | Funi eva = Leah Clark, Rin Mizuhara | dfbackcolor = 223C85 | dftextcolor = E9E1D5 | dfname = Toge Toge no Mi | dfename = Spike-Spike Fruit | dfmeaning = "Toge" means "spike" | dftype = Paramecia }} , codenamed Miss Doublefinger, was the second highest ranking female officer agent in Baroque Works. She was partnered with Mr. 1. Appearance Paula is a curvy woman with curly, dark-blue hair and dark green eyes. She wears a revealing brown outfit consisting of a short long-sleeved jacket with fur brims, a bikini top with an unusual spider web-like pattern that goes across her stomach, low-riding pants, and platform sandals. She is sometimes seen smoking from a long pipe. Outside of Baroque Works, she wears square glasses, a diamond-patterned bandanna, a tank-top, tight pants, and has her hair tied back in a ponytail. Gallery Personality She is Mr. 1's calm and mild tempered partner who has a funny way of walking that over-exaggerates the "sexy" hip swing that often is used to display a sexy woman. She is not easily amused by the antics of others and remains unweathered in any situation. She displayed a tendency to play with her victims. During her fight with Nami she took her time in dealing with her, only really going after her when she finally lost her patience at Nami's apparently "useless" weapon. She is nonetheless a lethal fighter who does not shy away from violence, much like her partner Mr. 1. She has, however, shown small hints of mercy, as she told Nami that she would kill her as painlessly as possible if she surrendered. Abilities and Powers Paula is shown to be a fairly skilled fighter even though she mostly relies on the advantages provided by her Devil Fruit. Even though she is less serious than her partner, going so far as to display amused confidence in her fights, she is shown to be somewhat ruthless herself and certainly feels no sympathy towards her victims. Devil Fruit Paula ate the Toge Toge no Mi Devil Fruit, allowing her to turn any part of her body into deadly sharp spikes. She mainly makes use of her powers to stab her enemies, as well as "doping" herself to increase her muscle mass. History Operation Utopia Miss Doublefinger was summoned to Alabasta by Crocodile for the final phase of Baroque Works's plan, where she put up an initial cover of being a cafe owner by her actual name, Paula. She dropped this facade upon the arrival of the rest of the agents, and participated in Operation Utopia directly. She faced off against Nami, who was trying to figure out her new weapon, the Clima-Tact at the same time. Unfortunately for Nami, Usopp made it more of a party favor than a weapon. Regardless, she managed to defeat the Miss Doublefinger with her most powerful attack at the time: the Tornado Tempo. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" After the events at Alabasta, she can be seen in the cover-arc depicting several Baroque Works agents escaping from prison. Along with the other escapees, she successfully re-establishes a coffee shop after renovating an old building for the purpose. Major Battles *Miss Doublefinger vs. Nami Translation and Dub Issues In the anime and manga, she is seen smoking a long pipe. Interestingly enough, the holder is still seen in the 4Kids dub, although in some scenes it is edited out. She also received edits to her breasts like many other women such as Nico Robin and Nami. In the Viz Manga, her real name, "Paula," was initially translated as "Pola." However, in Miss Goldenweek's cover story, it was switched back to "Paula". Trivia * Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Color Trap reveals that her dream is to remain as Paula, the cafe owner. * As each female Officer Agent is named after a holiday, Miss Doublefinger's name refers to January 1 (1/1) or New Years Day. Oda explains that "Double finger" refers to his own style of body language he uses when he talks about January 1. He raises the index fingers on both of his hands which represents the month and the day. Coincidentally, Oda's birthday is on January 1, and so is another character's, Portgas D. Ace. * The Mr. 1 pair has a "sharpness" theme with spikes and blades, respectively. * Miss Doublefinger is the very first opponent to be defeated by Nami in a one-on-one fight. References Site Navigation Category:Baroque Works Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Alabasta Characters Category:Smokers Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists